


Arcade

by Honey_Yubi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: But still love each other so it's okay, F/F, Fluff, I guess so?, Nozomi if u look hard into it, Shes kinda lika waldo, They fight like a looot, anygays, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Yubi/pseuds/Honey_Yubi
Summary: Maki y Nico se resguardan de la lluvia en un Arcade.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 4





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> ReadReadRead

Los estudiantes estaban saliendo después de que se diese por acabado el día escolar. Como era habitual, los pronósticos del temporal no acertaron y ahora había una aguacera que caía en los hombros y dejaba empapado a todo el mundo.

Nico y Maki, quiénes sufrieron el infortunio de pelear en los vestidores y ser dejadas atrás por sus compañeras de grupo como castigo por su conducta, (Nico se enteraría de este dato por un audio en dónde se escuchaba a la cobarde de Nozomi regañandola y las demás riendo en el fondo) acababan de decidir su plan; correrían lo más rápido posible con las bolsas sobre sus cabezas a modo de protección.

El primer intento fue fallido, pues Maki empezó a correr ingenuamente y segundos más tarde escuchó las carcajadas de Nico a sus espaldas. Eso les costó otra pelea y tiempo perdido; sin embargo, la lluvia nunca cesaba.

Entonces tuvieron que tomar medidas. Esta vez, sin bromas ni engaños, corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían y fueron observadas con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa por la gente en las calles. Aquellos que las reconocían se preguntaban por qué Idols estaban corriendo bajo la lluvia tan descuidadamente.

No había locales abiertos a la vista y Nico maldijo en voz baja, a este paso terminarían hasta acelerando el resfriado.

Pero entonces, el señor les iluminó el camino. Una tienda de Arcade estaba por cerrar cuando Nico la notó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Él hombre solo las miró desconcertado.

Cuando Nico pidió entrar con la menor a su lado tomando respiros, él hombre les informó que estaban por cerrar. Afortunadamente, no hay nada que un fajo de billetes exageradamente grande y sacado de la billetera de Maki no pueda arreglar.

Entonces, Nico tomó un respiro.

—Las gotas de lluvia son más pesadas de lo que uno pensaría.

—¿Puedes callarte y entrar? —Maki, ya harta de estar parada bajo la lluvia, empuja sin delicadeza a Nico para poder refugiarse de una vez por todas.

—Eres una gruñona —Masculló la más pequeña.

A la vista se podían apreciar las decenas de máquinas listas para usarse. Había una variedad bastante impresionante y la estudiante de tercer año decidió que se quedarían hasta que la cosa cesará un poco.

—¿Y? —Nico volteó a verla atenta— ¿cuál probamos primero?

La pelirroja se sentía tentada a ir corriendo a la maquina de fuerza, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar a la otra.

Pero entonces Nico sonrió de esa manera maligna en la que solo ella podía.

—Comparemos nuestra fuerza.

Maki sonrió casi inmediatamente, a pesar de las peleas se conocían bien y habían muchas cosas en común.

Como su exagerada y poco sana competitividad.

Sobretodo la una con la otra.

Se apresuraron a la maquina -a trompicones, por supuesto- y Nico la empujó a traición para llegar primero.

—¡Já! Yo gané.

—No todavía —Mirándose fijamente, aceptaron el desafío.

Nico le dió un puñetazo apresurado, pero certero. La puntuación subió ante la mirada emocionada de la golpeadora y la expectante de Maki.

Pero para su mala suerte, se detuvo en 589.

Maki no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Esta cosa debe estar rota! —la expresión de Nico era digna de estar en un museo— ¡definitivamente soy más fuerte que eso!

—Los enanos y los malos perdedores no tienen derecho a objeción~ —la menor y más alta aprovecha su distracción para empujarla sin delicadeza, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con su aguda y cantarina voz.

Nico apretó la mandíbula y los dientes rechinaron. Su "amistad" era tan violenta...

—Dejame enseñarte como lo hace un experto —Maki se quitó su saco empapado y arremango la manga de su camisa, dejando sus brazos al descubierto hasta el codo.

Y mientras hacía una posición para adquirir más fuerza, Nico lloriqueaba diciéndole que estaba haciendo trampa, y él señor las miraba algo nervioso, la pelirroja golpeó esa cosa con rabia y precisión.

Las dos estudiantes miraron expectantes como subía el puntaje, solo para detenerse en el 934 y ver la frase "New Record!" escrita en rojo.

Todo fue silencio.

Hasta que Nico saltó sobre ella con toda la intención de sacarle un ojo, pero Maki estaba acostumbrada y solo podía reírse y molestarla.

—Eres una debilucha, Nico-senpai~ —las maliciosas palabras, dulcemente pronunciadas, hicieron a Nico retroceder horrorizada.

—¡N- No me llames así! —La golpeó en el hombro con fuerza un par de veces, pero la sonrisita orgullosa no se iba de la cara de la menor.

Esta se cruzó de brazos y tiró hacía atrás su melena con soberbia fingida.

—Es una maldición ser así de fuerte...

Nico sabe que la esta provocando, pero no puede evitar arder en rabia y tener grandes ganas de demostrarle qué equivocada esta.

—¡Esa cosa esta rota, todo el mundo sabe que soy más fuerte que tú!

—Soy tan fuerte que podría hasta cargarte —Suelta la tsundere de la nada, solo para que se den cuenta de lo mucho que han acercado sus rostros en competencia.

Nico de puntillas y apretando los puños, Maki inclinándose con una sonrisa burlona y un dedo enrollando un mechón de su cabello.

La muchacha de ojos rojos apreta sus manos un poco mas fuerte antes de posarlas en su cadera y mirar a la menor expectante, desafiandola a una cosa diferente ahora.

—Esta bien, cargame —la cara de Maki era un poema, y una gran mezcla de confusión y sorpresa— si te atreves —pero al final, solo eso necesitaba.

Y, con decisión y puro instinto, Maki posó una mano en su espalda para sujetarla una vez estuviese arriba. Y estaba por posicionar su otra mano, pero...

Esa debía ir por debajo del trasero.

Maki trago duro y vio de reojo a la mayor, quién la miraba con burla pensando que iba a flaquear y a rendirse. Entonces la pelirroja se decidió; si esto es lo que Nico quería, esto iba a recibir.

Su mano y agarre fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y fuertes como para elevar a la pequeñita por unos cortos 3 segundos, pero esta reaccionó rápidamente empujándola y golpeando sus hombros.

—B- Bajame! ¡bajame, pervertida! —con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados, Nico golpeaba frenéticamente todo a su alrededor.

Que era solo Maki, para su suerte o desgracia.

—¡Tu fuiste la que lo pidió!

—¡Te reté a que me cargaras, no a que me acosases sexualmente!

—¡Ay, por favor! No es como si no lo hubiese echo antes —Decía mientras procedía a bajarla lentamente y alejándose lo máximo posible para no sufrir daños.

Contrario a todos sus deseos de correr lejos en ese momento, Nico escondió la cara -y parcialmente todo su cuerpo- en Maki, obligándola a abrazarla y esconderla del hombre que miraba muy confundido la escena.

—Eso fue tan... Vergonzoso.

Maki la abrazó sin mucha fuerza viendo la aguacera que estaba visiblemente más calmada que antes. Cepillo su cabello con una delicadeza que no solía mostrar en público y le regaló dos palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Me encantaría seguir molestándote, pero creo que ya podemos irnos —Le comunicó la pelirroja, alejándose de ella y tomando sus cosas.

—Si, irnos... 

Nico se notaba ida y todavía avergonzada, así que Maki hizo lo qué mejor se le daba.

—La que llegue última se queda fuera de casa —y echó a correr. 

—¿...Qué?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar su propio bolso y perseguirla, sabiendo que por molestarla era perfectamente capaz de dejarla junto al perro, fuera de esa gran mansión.

—¡Mocosa, esperame!

**Author's Note:**

> UwU


End file.
